It is often desirable to eliminate or reduce the growth of grass or weeds about the base of a post, such as a generally upright post, or about the base of a tree or shrub. The elimination of such grass or weeds about the base eliminates the need for trimming the grass or weeds about the base and avoids damage to the base of the post from lawn mowers, weed-cutting apparatuses and the like. The growth of grass or weeds about the base of the post or tree can be controlled by eliminating the sunlight through the employment of a covered area about the base of the post or tree.
A tree- or post-collar apparatus and method which is inexpensive, easily assembled and used and is reusable and which may be adjusted to encircle the post or irregular tree-stem trunk, to eliminate the growth of grass or weeds about the base being covered by the post collar, and which can be expanded to accommodate tree-trunk growth, has been described in U.S. patent application No. 08/137,554, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,378, issued Aug. 22, 1989 describes a modular landscape system. The system provides for the masking of a ground surface to prevent unwanted growth, for watering plants from a single location and for containing decorative material about a plant by the use of a radial outer rim.
It is now desired to provide for a collar apparatus which is adapted to contain gravel, mulch, bark, or other particulate or fibrous material in a confined, selected space about the encircled post, tree or shrub base for improved aesthetic appearance and more effective elimination of sunlight.